


At Your Expense

by heartbreakage



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU mashup, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gang Violence, Hybrids, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakage/pseuds/heartbreakage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few else is as dangerous as the barrel of a gun pointed at one's temple, or as deadly as the bite of a bullet into one's flesh. Except, the assimilation of hybrids in man's history does a perfectly fine job of raising the bar.</p><p>(AU Mashup--Hybrids&Criminals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea i've had stewing in my head for a while. A mash-up of some of my favorite AU prompts, that is. But yeah. This first chapter can be considered a (really really really crappy) pilot so it'll have a lot of context but without real beef. The real action will start next chapter!

_A fear of wild animals is the least subjective concept known to man._

_Lock an individual inside a room with a carnivorous animal, and a fear of mortality would be present. The basest, least exceptional fear, that is, and one that balanced the fragile longevity of man's flesh, and consequently, his life in its palm. Poisonous snakes from all over the world, slavering wolves roaming temperate forests, and golden cats from far-off savannas: such animals and more had plagued the most primal of man's concerns in the earliest centuries of known history._

_Furthermore, such was the type of fear that came even before the one induced by the barrel of a glock pointed at one's temple, or the cold bite of steel into one's flesh. There is simply no field of study explaining the psychology behind this realization, nor a need to implement it into modern culture, as the bottom line is simple:_

_Man will always fear animals, so long as there are such creatures out there that would hunger for his flesh._

_Fast-forward to the present, and that fear is still embedded within the mind despite the improved technological and weapon-advanced statistics of our time._

_Hybrids are the figureheads for that fear. The primitive and bloodthirsty animals of primordial times, fully conceived with their predatory natures and inhuman strength; not to mention, fused with humans and our gifted, talented minds. This was the definition of a hybrid. Not a human, and certainly not sub-humans as anti-hybrid propaganda would have us believe._

_Man's fear is not displaced when it comes to our base enemy, animals, although we have long since conquered that fear with rapid industrialization and firepower. But wrought unnaturally from our own intentions, modern laboratories have conceived hybrids. More powerful, and more intelligent than man: fear of hybrids today presumably stems from that base fear of wild animals. Unconquerable is the word defining this newly risen fear, but all-powerful aptly describes the fear expressed from these very hybrids escaping the dominion of man to create their own societies and troops. Independent from man, and wandering the wilds like the very animals we feared._

_It is that same fear that would have us believe hybrids to be our undoing._

_( **Professor Kim Seokjin)**_  prelude to _The Horrors of Hybrids,_ **published November 20**

 

**January**

 

_—is the least subjective concept known to man._

Taehyung's eyes scan dismally over the patchy, printer-ink scrawl. The boy's mind pulls a smooth break at the sight of the conclusive punctuation, though he has a hard time processing the fleeting nature of the text. One sentence for a full sheet of paper. Damn wasteful, even for a white-coat patrician working in the privy labs of their government.

"..Did you run out of printer ink or what? I can hardly read this."

Across from him sits Professor Kim Seokjin, a leading specialist within the jurisdiction of human-hybrids. Donning a white laboratory coat, as is the uniform of his profession, and a pretty badge with his name on it pinned to one lapel. Many associate his appearance with perfection and worthy credentials. Taehyung only thinks of sterility, and not the mind-at-ease kind.

"A fear of wild animals is the least subjective concept known to man. _That's_ what it says. A thesis, if you will." Seokjin states slowly, brushing away Taehyung's observation like dust on a mahogany desk. Much like the one his interlocked fingers rest on.

"Are you familiar with my works, Taehyung?"

Fingers tapping on the knobby end of his armrest, Taehyung quirks a brow. "To an extent. Your's is a household name, doctor. Most of the textbooks dealing with hybrids have Kim Seokjin emblazoned in bold letters on the cover. Intentional or not, it'd take a truly reclusive hermit to not have heard of you, much less read your works at some point."

Seokjin smiles, gaze flitting to the manila folder set to a corner of his desk. "As was almost your case, yes?"

"Depends on the perspective. Harboring a rebel hybrid is secretive business, as you're aware. And illegal. Could you blame me for holing up at home with an illegal patron under my roof?" The rhythym of Taehyung's fingers escalates into a steady drum against the armrest.

"No, I suppose I could not. But I think we can both agree that justification isn't the issue here. You're due for death row in a month on the charge of harboring a danger to our society. A human-hybrid. Subject #B703 by the name of Park Jimin, and a subject still on the run yet. Justifying yourself should be the least of your priorities."

Abruptly, the drumming stops, and the clink of a chain resounds within the room at the motion. Taehyung shifts to ease the clamp of the cuffs around his wrists.

"So, you say. But if I'm going to be confined then executed within the year, I really have _nothing else to do_. You might be the last person I see before I bite the dust. Surely, freedom of conversation is a right owed to someone like me."

"It is," Seokjin agrees, not unkindly. "But, it might interest you to know about alternatives to your set predicament."

"I can safely say that I don't understand. Elaborate?"

Seokjin nods, hand reaching somewhere below the desk, somewhere out of sight. To Taehyung's confusion, he hears the crisp sound of a drawer.

The man pulls out a small stack of photos, the white Polaroid backs face-up, and the entire stack tied together with rubber bands. Curiously material for a man who hails from one of the most technologically savvy professions in the world. Seokjin is someone with super computers at his fingertips and endless resources at his disposal, granted near full immunity by the government. Perfect supplements to the research of one of the leading contributors to the human-hybrid database. To that end, surely digital photos would have been more easily accessible. 

Albeit, less disposable.

"It'll make sense in due time. I'd like to get you updated as soon as possible, however. Please take a look at these."

Unease is written in the tight line of the boy's mouth. "Photos, huh? Classified, I suspect."

"You're surprisingly correct on that note. Which is why I had better warn you beforehand, that this moment will be the only opportunity you get to look at them. I've been ordered to dispose of them after you've seen them."

"Ordered by whom? And why show them to me?" He frowns as Seokjin begins to slide the photos across the desk. Taehyung bodily reaches forward and intercepts it halfway, impatient.

"Again, classified. But you'll find that those photos are of great interest. Speaking relatively, of the greatest interest to _you_ , Taehyung."

Taehyung shoots the man a skeptical look before proceeding to peel off the rubber bands. His nails scrabble at the corners of the first photo once the bands are off. It takes a few unseemly, graceless seconds to separate it from the rest of the stack.

He flips the photo over: the conceived picture itself is two-tone and gritty. Black and white but with odd blooms of uneven color. Presumably, taken without flash. On closer look the focus is set on something only remotely human-shaped, with the photo itself too grainy to convincingly be able to tell. Taehyung flips to the second photo under Seokjin's discreet eye. The outline of a different humanoid shape than the one he saw before is cleanly discernible in _this_ photo, as is the unnatural extension of a bushy tail.

"A hybrid? I realize your research is centered around documentation of hybrid subjects, but is it really necessary for me to _—"_

Seokjin smiles, breaking him off with an upraised hand. "By all means, it is very necessary. I realize hybrids might be a _touchy_ subject for you, Taehyung, but for now, quietly continue. If you please."

Professionalism is efficient and meant to withhold offense. Taehyung gets it. But the way Seokjin coats his words in a dozen layers of that brisk, slippery finesse, he's hardly charmed. Regardless, it's _hi_ s life on the line. Whatever alternative Seokjin had to offer is indisputably tied with the photos. He'd go through a million pieces of film without argument if it meant his life could be secured.  _If it meant he could see Jimin again._

Taehyung swipes the second photo to the bottom of the stack and goes onto the third. The film before him is inconsistent with the poor quality of the previous ones. Possessing color and definition, Taehyung doesn't have to strain his eyes to figure out what he's looking at and he immediately finds that the focus of the photo is the same: a hybrid. But this time, it's a different hybrid from the other two pictures. An individual in camouflaged gear with a sleek black tail. The angle here seems to be of his half-turned profile, revealing a handsome face and a set of ears nestled in inky black hair. The photo does not seem to do him justice: both the muscle mass and stature are not clearly expressed. 

For a moment, the tick of a clock is all Taehyung hears, white noise and a needle-sharp focus. Taehyung is unable to put eloquence or cognitive thought into the nature of the photo, but he knows that he is laying eyes on _power_. Power with a name, he suspects.

Scribbled in small, tangled print at the blank space bottom is a word:

" ** _—_ Panther**." Seokjin's voice cuts through the white noise.

Taehyung looks up with a startled blink. The Polaroid film slips between his fingers, to the floor. "What?"

The man ignores his fumble, suddenly opting to stand up from his desk. 

"The look on your face tells me you've just become acquainted with Subject #A011. A monster of a specimen, isn't he? Our shots of him are the clearest of the bunch."

Taehyung observes warily as Seokjin makes his way over to him.

"Unfortunately, two thirds of the photos obtained by our sources are of horrible quality. You'd be hard-pressed to find pictures of easily identifiable subjects. But the thing is, we have no-one to blame but the hybrids. Hybrids are inherently faster than humans, and most have fine-tuned their bodies to align with a nocturnal cycle. To evade capture, of course. Their walking paces and strides, not to mention the dense foliage and light density in which our people come across them by make it hard to capture a pretty picture."

Seokjin's words make sense. In fact, Taehyung would know. The death sentence he obtained was due to offering haven to a border collie hybrid by the name of Jimin, in addition to helping the boy make his escape. Despite this, Taehyung is able to call that boy his closest friend. Before they were separated, they had told each other near everything. He knows more than half of what Seokjin is choosing to tell him now.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Seokjin veers gracefully around the desk. With his looks, the lab coat on his back resembles a cape meant for royalty rather than a simple garb of profession. The man makes a cursory stop just in front of Taehyung, reaching down to pick up the photo he dropped.

"Think about it. Man's inability to take a simple photo of a hybrid in conjunction with his inability to subdue them, points to one truth. Hybrids do not bend to the whims of man unless they consciously  _choose_ to do so."

He's sitting stock-still in a chair, hands cuffed together in a semblance of subservience to the law, which dictates him to be under the protection of the law by default. And yet, Taehyung feels a chill slither up the knobs of his spine. It's not because of Seokjin.

"So, tell me _this_. Why is subject #A011, _Panther_ , the only subject we have managed to secure quality photos of thus far?"

 Taehyung anchors himself to his seat, willing the chill to dissipate as Seokjin raises the photo toward his face. Oddly enough, he finds it difficult to lay eyes on the figure again. "He let himself be captured on camera. On purpose."

"Bingo!" Seokjin releases the photo. It flutters harmlessly to Taehyung's lap, face-down. "An anomaly, isn't it? Subject #A011 is known as a rather peculiar fellow through this incident. But we have reason to believe he's also very intelligent. Courtesy of a conveniently timed hacking a couple months ago, the national database had lost all records from A-to-B. We lost all basic information like names, ages, and physical conditions of hybrids in those areas. Only appearances and subject numbers were left untouched."

Hybrids have the intelligence of humans, but that isn't what makes them quite so fearsome. It's the complimentary factor of superhuman, proportionally bestial strength that completes the terror. For this very reason, Taehyung wants to believe that a finger-pointing game isn't necessary.

"Seokjin. You can't possibly be thinking Panther did that? Organized that?"

The answer is instantaneous. "Oh, but I do. I said the hacking occurred a few months ago. The date the pictures of Panther were taken had to have been ** _—_** _not even a day later. He's making a statement."_

"It could have just been Panther taking the credit for an action that wasn't his. Hybrids have intelligence on pair with humans. It isn't so far-fetched an idea." Taehyung says uneasily.

"You're going downhill. Ah, to think you were doing so well." 

Seokjin's voice has gone for a sing-song turn. He's about to protest on the nature of the conversation when the man's hand lunges toward his lap. Alarmed, Taehyung nearly squeaks from the sudden proximity of a hand near his crotch. Except, it's gone in the blink of an eye. The weight of the polaroid photos is gone as well and he looks up to find Seokjin shuffling through them.

"Look at this." The man waves a photo in front of his face like bait. Taehyung snatches the photo quickly, shoulders popping from the sharp movement.

It takes him a few seconds to distinguish Panther at the center of the photo, in the same attire but at a different setting. There's a farm in the background, distinguished by a colorful rustic weather vane at the top. A blatant landmark. But he also notices something else on the roof, perched precariously like no human would be capable of doing. Another hybrid, but one with a black-and-white plumage of a tail and half-perked ears that sound all the alarms in his head.

A wad of spit nearly lodges itself down Taehyung's throat. " ** _—_** Jimin?!"

"Someone you know, I take it." Seokjin smiles knowingly. "This specific picture was taken a few hours after your arrest, when your neighbor tipped you off. It's obvious that subject **#A011** , Panther, and subject **#B703** , Park Jimin, have met up at a point directly succeeding the latter's escape. My fellow hybrid specialists and myself agree that the theory tying these two incidents is incomplete. But it's undeniable that the common factor, Panther, is an intelligent, dangerous human-hybrid."

"So, you've called me in so I can tell you all I know about the other half of that photo? Park Jimin?"

"No. I've called you in to make you see an opportunity where you could grab it." Seokjin states matter-of-factly. "The picture with both Panther and your Jimin was taken hours after your arrest. But both pictures were taken at the willing behest of the subjects, and without any casualties on the ends of our photographers. This includes the photo Panther had chosen to let us take by himself, of course. So, there can only be the conclusion that Panther is attempting to establish non-hostile communication. An attempt at diplomacy, if you catch my meaning."

The gravity of Seokjin's words doesn't fall on deaf ears. Taehyung realizes that Panther is a high-profile individual but the inclusion of Jimin suddenly makes it all more personal. He has a few guesses as to why Seokjin had chosen to give him an alternative to death.  _Because what Seokjin will ask of him has a high probability of death within itself._

Seokjin continues breezily and at a complete disregard for the magnitude of his words. "Diplomacy is only as good as what each party intends to sacrifice. You need a mediator. A middle-man."

Somewhere in the back of the room, the buzz of a timer goes off. Taehyung's hour-long appointment is up.

"Kim Taehyung. In return for revoking your capital sentence, I'm extending an offer. _Care to accept?_ "

 

The disruptive ring of the timer is silenced by the flourish of a sleeve. Seokjin does not make a move to usher him out of his seat, so in his seat Taehyung stays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment/kudos for the first chapter. What a warm reception! <3 Also, a tentative reminder that I update every 2-3 days! Next up, our hybrids characters will be getting their moments in the spotlight very, very soon ;) 
> 
> (PS: All the BTS members will make an appearance. I'm just adding them to the tags as we go along)

Seokjin clears his throat. "So, I take it you have no further questions of the role you're required to play?"

"Questions? No. Though, I must say." Seokjin is certainly easy on the eyes, though he intentionally avoids looking at the other. The subtle dents and fixtures in the wood of Seokjin's desk serves to be of better interest. "I didn't expect a glorified messenger gig would make you retract my death sentence for real. It sounds like the higher-ups have loosened their ties a quite a bit since the last I've heard of them."

In such a vicinity, Taehyung can _hear_ the man smile.

"Are you implying dissatisfaction?"

Displeasure can be shown in a variety of ways, and in Taehyung's case, he makes the sentiment known through a not-so-dishonest front of lilting tone and plastic smile. 

"Not at all. Serving as the government's page boy for human and hybrid interrelations seems to be a fair job in return for my life. Assuming you people keep your end of the deal, _I'm completely and utterly satisfied_. "

Seokjin watches him in direct opposition, prim and proper with hands in his lap. An outward picture of detached courtesy, even if his voice is more sarcastic than should be deemed professional. "As you should be. You're a lucky man. The degree of your offense was quite severe, and believe it or not, I had to pull quite a few strings to even suggest an alternative to capital punishment."

"An alternative to capital punishment is one way to put it, I suppose. I'm not complaining, but considering you informed me of the possible life threatening dangers of being a quote-en-quote, _middle man_ , isn't that somewhat hypocritical?"

"I never said it'd be a particularly good alternative, Taehyung. The role of a messenger has never been the golden standard, and history often frowned upon those tied to such roles. When putting historical dramas into consideration _—_ If the good guys sent two messengers, the cruel overlord always shot one down to _make a statement._ But think of it this way. Since you're the only messenger we'll be sending, there's a better chance of escaping death by arrows."

The other's sense of humor is admittedly not his type, nor is the man's offhand way of skirting around his question. "Funny. Considering I'd rather die by arrows than be mauled to death by Panther."

"You're rather pessimistic, aren't you?"

"Not usually. But while we're on the topic of pessimism, let's cut the fallacies. I'm no messenger. You're just using me as your guinea pig to see if Panther will respond to my presence under non-hostile pretenses. A damn guinea pig _—you can imagine how overjoyed I am."_

Seokjin cracks a smile, perhaps a show of pleasure at Taehyung's distress. The bastard. "Overjoyed to have a shot at life, I'm sure. I'm certain we went over this. Besides, remember the picture I showed you in my office a few weeks ago _—_ the one with Panther and a farm looming in the background? He was with _subject #B703_ in the shot."

The designation is a formal code, but one Taehyung knows by heart. "Yeah. Jimin. What about him?"

"Well, the inclusion of those two _particular_ subjects in a single photo rang many bells. But we've come to the conclusion that Park Jimin is an associate of Panther's. Which is exactly why we're sending you to the place the photo was taken, to see if we can catch a trace left by them."

"You can stop sugar-coating things, Seokjin. In actuality, you're hoping my presence, or scent, or whatever _—will draw Jimin out."_

Seokjin nods an affirmative, rationally blunt for all the purposes of a thrown cover. "And Panther with him. You aren't wrong. Jimin knows you and hopefully, will care about you as much as you do for him. That's reason enough to believe he'll come for you, which is what both the higher-ups and myself are betting on. Of course, classifying Panther's inherent nature, intelligence, and name remains our objective."

Jimin—his best friend even if he is a hybrid, and an individual Taehyung would traverse hell and over to secure the safety of. Then, there was _Panther_.

Taehyung has come to know little to nothing about the alias, and the hybrid behind the name. Seokjin has chosen to inform him of only the bare minimum details: the implied mastermind-level intelligence of Panther as well as his potential motives. Perhaps details that the man has scrabbled to pull out from the shallow bottom of wisdom's jar: testimony to the realization that Seokjin only knew as much as Taehyung did. It's a scary thought that stirs his stomach, makes him go dead silent.

For Seokjin, it's easy. He's doing his job and giving Taehyung an offer that would repudiate his death sentence, done with the knowledge that his ulterior motives have a chance of being carried through. Taehyung, on the other hand, is still not free from the clutches of a horrible and gruesome death. Basically, it's a choice of die-now, or an increasingly convincing probability of die-later. Die by electric chair on the charges of harboring a hybrid _—Park Jimin_ , or die by the hands of a potential human-hating hybrid.

Who actually knew what Panther was capable of, and why he acts the way he does? Diplomacy is a mere hypothetical front, as photos, cursory speculation, and insubstantial logistics are all Seokjin and his superiors are capable of producing at the moment. Not cold, hard facts.

It's Taehyung who will actually do the dirty work. Draw out Panther and prove his conceived intentions right or wrong. Live, or die trying.

He looks at Seokjin and sees a man, who is first and foremost a scientist. So, he talks to him like the test subject he is _—and because he has no choice._

"I understand. When do I start?"

 

The rumble of the engine thrums fluidly through the interior carpeting of the limo. Taehyung feels it beneath his feet, and taps his shoe against the floor curiously _—once, twice._ To his left, Seokjin observes the action with open interest and their eyes meet for a brief second, before Taehyung looks away sheepishly.

His fingers trail along the lid of the mini fridge on one side of him, mentally debating whether or not it's within his right to help himself to a drink. He self-righteously decides it is.

Seokjin cocks his head. "What are you thinking about?"

Initially opting to ignore the man, Taehyung fishes for a drink at the bottom of the fridge where the ice cubes collect freely. To his disappointment there's no alcohol and he pulls out his hand to produce a fizzy citric soda. Seokjin gives a subtly disapproving look.

"I'm _not_ thinking. I'm obviously sifting through my memories in a vain attempt to recount my life one more time before I'm sent to die. If I were a main character in a book, I'd be going through a flashback right now. I could describe the experience to you in detail, if you like."

"How poetic. Unfortunately I don't have pen and paper on me at the moment, so I can't jot down your probable last words." Seokjin says unsympathetically as he extends a hand toward Taehyung's arm. His soda.

Taehyung shrinks into the leather reclines, protectively hugging the can of soda to his chest, and attempting to trap it between the seat and his body. The perspiration rubs off on the front of his specially issued shirt _—_ a hospital gown-esque top minus the twill tape _—_ andhe winces at the patches of moisture he feels against his skin. The shirt, of course, is meant to both look and smell inoffensively neutral to human-hybrids. Inwardly, he's not certain of the scientifically proven nature behind the attire, but it still goes to show, any measure is appreciated for the things to come.

To Taehyung's delight, Seokjin sounds absolutely exasperated. The expanse of leather seat beside Taehyung presses down as the man presumably shifts closer to confiscate the drink. "I'm not going to steal your stupid soda. Just _quit squirming and stop shaking the droplets everywhere._ You're getting yourself all wet! You might attract the hybrids' attention if you don't dry off before we reach our destination. Plus, I'm not even going to mention how _disastrous_ soda spills are going to turn out for you."

Somewhere ahead in the driver's compartment a short distance away, a bark of laughter sounds out. It reveals a presence that Taehyung had formerly thought to be insignificant: the driver of the limo. "Oh? _Doctor Kim_ , I can assure you with full confidence that the smell of water and soda definitely does not bother the noses of hybrids. Nor does it warrant the suggestive nature of banter you are producing right now."

"Suggestive? I don't know what you're talking abo _—_ Oh."

The weight beside him dissipates as if in defeat. Taehyung triumphantly settles back into a proper sitting position with the can in his lap. He side-eyes Seokjin's flushed face before skimming to the direction of the voice. From his angle, the rear-view flashes the bottom portion of the driver's face, positioned so that catching a glimpse of the rest of his features would prove difficult unless Taehyung bodily moved up the lane in the limo. 

A panel of light shining through the passenger seat window beams off a reflection of the man's smile in the mirror. He has a blinding smile.

"You caught on. Good. Honestly, that comment was a bit too severe. _Get yourself all wet_? Geez, I hope the kid isn't underage."

"He's not," Seokjin insists in a rush. Perhaps, even a pinch aggressive in tone. "This is Kim Taehyung. You've heard of him, surely. Former convict under the charge of sheltering a rebel hybrid, and now _—_ "

"An unwilling puppet in the scheme of greater, grander things." Taehyung cuts in while popping the pull-tab of his drink. "I recall you mentioning something about hybrids, earlier. Are you well-versed in the field?"

From his periphery, Seokjin's eyes scrutinize his profile with all the intensity of burning plasma. He opts not to think about it, lest he be burned, of course, until Seokjin takes it on himself to address the question.

"He's just a driver, Taehyung. Someone we hired to drive us to your destination, and someone who spoke extremely _out of turn_ a few moments ago." 

Said driver appears to consider Taehyung for a moment, though he ultimately speaks to Seokjin. "It appears I've ruffled a few feathers. I apologize, doctor. I didn't mean to contradict your research on hybrids, if that's what upset you."

"Your apology dignifies me, but I kindly request that you use discretion when putting forth any future comments. Especially comments that encourage nonconstructive rebuttals of my research where the circumstances don't call for it. But enough of such talk. When are we to arrive at our destination?"

He notes the quiet tension in the air. Formality like butter, cut through with the knife of vexation. Strange, Taehyung thinks, as he's never been exposed to the pettier facets of Seokjin's personality before. He suspects that there's something more to it: two-faced.

"The destination is right before us, doctor. Look out the window."

Taehyung immediately looks out the tinted window and sights the landmark shown in the photo. A rusted weather vane atop a farm rooftop. The limo rolls to a gradual stop, bumping along the dirt road with near-agreeable finesse. Seokjin gives him a look:

"Get out of the car."

 

It is mid-afternoon, and such a revelation had not made itself clear to Taehyung after an hour spent cooped up in the limo. Dirt ground to fine grains crunches underfoot, and he hears the multiple crunching steps of different rubber soles behind him.

An armored car had been following behind the limo, and inside, a caravan of soldiers. They are meant to protect Seokjin and Taehyung as they wait for nightfall: the time of day they predict hybrid activity will be most rampant. 

A few soldiers begin to set up camp, carrying tarp poles underarm.

"Care to grace me with a serious answer?" Seokjin says as he steps to his side.

Taehyung squints against the hints of sun in the sky, using the soda can he took from the limo fridge to shield his eyes. "Ask away."

"What are you _thinking_."

The question Seokjin asked in the car is mirrored here in the form of a statement. He suspects it has some importance, but he also knows Seokjin isn't necessarily an advocate of his physical or mental health. A strange juxtaposition, but he answers honestly.

"Only that Jimin was here a few months ago. Alive. Healthy."

Seokjin seems to be gauging his reaction while keeping his own under the ropes. "You are quite sentimental toward a hybrid."

"You've got a natural knack for stating the _obvious."_ Taehyung's fingers enclose tightly around the aluminium material of the can, crumpling the metal to a small degree. "And why not? Jimin is practically my brother. I've sheltered him in my home from a world that thinks his kind a weaponized abomination for _years_. Long enough to know the world is wrong to fear hybrids. To fear someone as kind, and as loving as Park Jimin."

"Years? The records stated your criminal act of providing refuge spanned for a few months at most." 

He shrugs minimally. "Then your records are false, and so are your sources."

"In that case, spare me that train of thought and put your mind to better use, perhaps. Like showing gratitude to the man who put split-second thought into saving your pretty behind, and who _will continue to do so_. You're lucky I don't report that interesting bit of information to my superiors." 

"I see. Then, I suppose my knight in shining armor is a man by the name of Kim Seokjin?" Taehyung snorts.

"Under better circumstances, maybe." Seokjin winks. "But a more grand view of the horizon dictates that you call me your friend."

"Interesting." He barely resists from chugging down the soda, and simply takes a few sips. Innocuous flirting is a game better played without carbonated beverage dripping down your chin. Seokjin seems like a very orderly, clean person, so he's sure it'd be well appreciated. "I'm no squeaky-clean-background kind of guy but I can still appreciate a handsome doctor like yourself. Of course _—I can appreciate friendship, too."_

"Excellent. A friendship with me will very much benefit you, as we're both aware." The man smirks, eyes flitting to the soda can in Taehyung's hand, then back to his face. "For the record, you're absolutely my kind of looker. Except, I happen to like my job."

Taehyung tips his head back to empty the rest of the liquid down his throat. His tongue swipes out to relieve a few drops off his lips.

"How curious. All things considered, I happen to loathe mine."

 

The sun goes down before long, a screen of darkness advancing its shadow in the wake of such an event. The soldiers that escorted the limo had retreated with the armored car a fair distance away to the nearest civilized landmark once night fell. On the basis of emitting an affable impression, as Seokjin had said.

No hybrid would dare approach a large group of humans during night or day, much less one equipped with an armored vehicle. For all appearances, the lone limo and the pair of individuals poised by the camp fire were the only life forms in the area. That is, until a figure just barely distinguishes itself from the edge of the forest.

Taehyung rouses from sleep at the dangerous strain in Seokjin's whisper, easing himself up from the bed roll.  

"Taehyung, _get up_. You said subject #B703 was a border collie hybrid. _Is that him_?"

Like the scrape of coal against flint, he jolts with the sparks of a sudden awakening. Adrenaline rushing in his veins, Taehyung strains his eyes to catch the sight. 

Pitch black darkness in conjunction with the blurry-eyed phantasm of sleep makes it difficult to focus. His vision is grainy and skewed, as if television static waves were slicing across his eyes. But the tremble in Seokjin's voice leaves no room for complaint.

Taehyung begins to realize the ordeal. A shape is slowly shuffling toward their campfire, close enough for him to distinguish a four-legged form with a lumbering gait, but far enough to deny any clear view of its face. An animal, then. Though it holds no resemblance to man's best friend, or even Taehyung's best friend.

Not Jimin. " _Panther?_ " He is not sure whether it is Seokjin or Taehyung who calls out. The figures continues to inch closer without repreive.

"It's a wild animal, I think." Seokjin's voice is brittle by his ear. He feels like he's hallucinating. "A bear? Wolf? What the hell is it?"

Somewhere behind him he hears the click of a safety being turned.

"Seokjin,  _don't shoo—"_

It takes Taehyung a moment to realize that Seokjin had left all the fire arms with their escorts. Hybrids can sniff out gunpowder, smoke, and humans, among other things.

They can also sniff out an opportunity, or so he's been told.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure readers can note the importance of this specific chapter. Here, our beloved misfit(sorta) duo encounters 'Panther' AKA Jungkook(lol I bet you didn't see that coming) and an unexpected accomplice. Basic chapter summary can be summarized as this: they find out a lot of plot-important things, Seokjin gets roasted, and Tae gets deliciously manhandled. Yep, that's it. That's the chapter.
> 
> On a further note, please imagine Jungkook's glorious biceps when you get to specific scenes in the chapter. A reasonably buff&rough maknae is truly my aesthetic hahaha....

The potential, singular danger at hand has suddenly multiplied into two. Taehyung had been too occupied with keeping track of the creature slinking toward their camp to notice another sidling up from behind. The cold end of a gun being held to the back of his head made the realization all too clear, to say nothing of it being all too _panic-inducing_.

"Don't turn your head, and don't move." A male voice forcefully sounds out as Taehyung tenses up. "Look straight ahead. No tricks. And _you—_ "

Upon being addressed, Seokjin appears to freeze on the spot. He suspects the image of the man's frigid muscles, impassive expression, and wide eyes is mirrored in his own posture.

" _Move and your friend here is dead_."

Trusting Seokjin to do the same, Taehyung does as the voice commands. He forces himself to face forward and raise his head. What he sees stepping forward into the light of their campfire is beyond the scope of his antecedent speculations.

The animal figure he and Seokjin had presumed to belong to some savage, panther-like beast was not particularly savage or panther-like in the least. Instead, he fastens his gaze on the sight of a wild cat, specifically either a lynx or a bobcat. One that can't be much bigger than a medium-sized dog, but whose form was presumably exaggerated to be more fearsome than it was through the cover of darkness.

Unfortunately, the current play of events is too shocking for Taehyung to commend the bottomless well of their stupidity.

The cat proceeds to shift in shape before his eyes. Its quadrupedal body retracts and lapses on itself in an admittedly horrifying display of biotic prowess. Bones cracking and popping, and fur receding to reveal bare flesh. Suddenly, there is an elongated, upright spine as opposed to the horizontally hunched backbone of a cat. From animal to human in a span of seconds.

He or she is a hybrid without a figment of reasonable doubt. Though, Taehyung wishes he could un-see the entire visual aid to the conclusion.

"I can't believe your plan worked, Jeongguk. Your cognitive sense is something else. With the weapon contraband we found in that car, we can make thousands of dollars on the black market." The hybrid says as _he_ begins to stand, popping his shoulders in a way that makes both Seokjin and Taehyung flinch. "To be completely honest, I didn't think anyone even worth stealing from would _show up_."

Behind him, the voice gives a reply. The proximity makes the individual sound as if he were speaking directly in Taehyung's ear. He shivers lightly.

"Of course people like that would show up, Yoongi. Where the government is concerned, they'll always send out a caravan or two to escort their scouts. Vehicles, too. The rest comes on a silver platter." 

"Or in this case, in an armored vehicle full of big guns and soldiers." The individual called Yoongi gives an impressed scoff.

Perched atop Yoongi's head is the physical trademark of a hybrid: ears. His are grey and tufted at the ends. Taehyung's eyes drift down marginally, just enough to verify the man's state of undress as well as his manhood. Definitely a male on that note.

His eyes travel back up stubbornly.

The voice behind him is quiet, matter-of-fact. "Right. Soldiers. Particularly ones stationed at that town a few miles away. On retrospect, _now dead_."

Such a statement is shamelessly emphasized, as if to catch the ears of their unwilling audience. It works to great effect in Seokjin's case when the doctor rises to the bait.

"Impossible! Those soldiers were expertly trained, and they came in an armored vehicle. Two hybrids couldn't possibly have decimated the entire troop!"

Taehyung's vantage point doesn't allow for an opportunity to analyze the male's expression, but it is seemingly while not even batting an eye that _Jeongguk_ gives his smooth response. "Expertly trained, sure. But they were probably greenhorns. Didn't know how to properly combat a group of armed hybrids well-versed in guerilla warfare. But of course, assuming that the decimation of a caravan of soldiers is due to two hybrids is a rather foolish assumption, isn't it?"

In the corner of his eye, Seokjin seems to shrink back. Concerned, Taehyung instinctively begins to turn his head when he is stopped by the muzzle of a gun pressing against his temple, as opposed to the back of his head. The pressure is sure to leave a mark but he's not about to protest. The implied threat silences him, as does the clamp of fingers around his jaw tugging his face forcibly back.

His throat bobs fearfully under that iron grip. An ethereal plane of existence would be a pretty apt description for what a fear for one's life feels like. He's suddenly become sharply conscious of the way sweat rolls down his cheek, and how the crackle of dying embers sound in the background. Nothing else matters but the petty details, and all complications like pain and terror dissipate like vapor in the air. 

"What did I say about not moving?" A click of teeth by his ear gives Taehyung plenty of mental fodder.

Assuming Jeongguk was also a hybrid, would he kill Taehyung with a merciful shot to the head? Or would he submit to his more primal roots, and tear his throat out? 

He's tempted to steal a look, just to see if he could focus his mind on an answer rather than a question in his last dying moments, when Seokjin speaks out.

"Wait! Don't hurt him, he's _—he's a friend of a friend._ You're _Panther_ aren't you? Do you know who Park Jimin is? We thought that he'd be here, and that's why we came!"

Panther?

He tries to convey a confused look in Seokjin's direction. 

The male holding them at gunpoint is called Jeongguk, and the man who had apparantly served as a decoy by shifting into animal form was named Yoongi. Taehyung is able to decipher that much from overhearing their conversation. But thinking back on it, there was also a plan mentioned earlier, which Yoongi implies to be all Jeongguk's doing. He and Seokjin had arrived to this location after the latter and his superiors had distinguished the landmark seen in the photo with both Jimin and Panther in it.

Simply by listening to their voices, Taehyung could confirm that neither of the two individuals were Jimin, and Yoongi's appearance did not match up with the image of Panther that he saw in the photo. This left only one individual unaccounted for. Could Jeongguk really be _Panther_?

Jeongguk lets out a breathy, surprised sound. A thin gust of air against Taehyung's neck. "What do you know about Park Jimin?"

Seokjin's former question goes blatantly ignored and the latter question is redirected. At this, Taehyung suddenly gets an idea and inwardly, he asks Seokjin for forgiveness. For wasting the man's attempt at saving his life.

But Taehyungfeels that he _absolutely_ has to speak his mind.

He blames it on the adrenaline when something inside him compels him to boldly turn his head, and direct a pointed stare at Seokjin. Ignoring the fingers gripping his jaw. _Ignoring the gun poised to shoot his brains out_ , and the probable killer hybrid equipping it.

"Don't bother asking, Seokjin. I can tell, that before you spoke up this guy was about to kill me for disobeying an order. Jimin would never make friends with an asshole like that. If he were even here, he wouldn't let them kill us. So, that pretty much clarifies it. Even if this guy is Panther, _he doesn't know Park Jimin_."

The words that left Taehyung's mouth had seemed natural in the heat of the moment. In his head, they even seemed logical. No-one knew Park Jimin better than Kim Taehyung. So like hell if he was about to let anyone tarnish his friend's reputation. Whether one of these hybrids was Panther or not, they seemed like an unsavory, depraved sort who took to violence as easily as breathing. Jimin would never associate with such ruffians. _The sweet, kind platonic soulmate he knew would never—_

Seokjin cuts into his thoughts rudely, and for good reason. " _Taehyung, watch out!_ "

It's futile advice. Before he's even able to blink, Taehyung feels something inhumanly strong barrel into the back of his knees. Jeongguk. He takes a fall, the earth meeting his cheek just as a bodily weight seemingly akin to a pack of cement blocks slams on top of him. The breath is forced out of his lungs. 

One arm was caught beneath his chest when he fell, and fingers not his own reach around to grab his other elbow and pin it behind his back. Natural compulsion urges Taehyung to get to his feet but for all that his survival instinct is worth, his body is _worthless_. Pinned like an insect in a display case. With such knowledge comes an unbelievably raw and organic fear.

So, this is the power of a hybrid.

"Taehyung, was it. You're awfully mouthy for someone who could be dead without even knowing it." The hybrid murmurs in his ear, breath tickling Taehyung's skin. Chilling him to the bone.

He struggles to speak as his lips graze the ground. Taehyung isn't sure if he prefers this to the blatant placement of a gun against his head. "I thought I was just stating the obvious?"

"Stating the obvious translates to calling your armed captor an asshole, I presume. How smart, but also _—Funny_. Considering I could personally tear you a new one in two seconds flat."

Against his better judgement, Taehyung lets out an unconvincing scoff. If anything, he's determined to go down human and not like prey as the guy expects. "How do you know I'm not into that?"

Jeongguk unexpectedly laughs: a cruel and alarming sound. "You're right. I don't know that. But pretty thing like you _,_ is that really how you want to  _die?_ I can think of other ways, if you're willing."

The words are accentuated by the brush of fingers against Taehyung's nape, sliding down his shoulder, and somewhere down the length of his back. The touch stops at the tailbone, though not out of propriety. Previously a bystander, the other hybrid Yoongi openly voices his protest somewhere in front of him.

"Jeongguk. _Stop_. I know you have a fondness for playing with your food, but killing him will get us nowhere. You were the one to suggest killing the soldiers and taking the governmental workers _hostage_. Not me. Besides, they sound like they genuinely know Jimin."

Yoongi's words seem to make Jeongguk pause. The moment is a strangely hoax-like one, as if Jeongguk were only pretending to stop and think. "Do you really think so? You know how humans are. They'll say anything to save their own hides."

"I do. The older one _—_ " The cat hybrid gestures at a wide-eyed Seokjin, his mouth clamped shut as if his lips had been taped together. "He's wearing a badge on his shirt. Professor Kim Seokjin, it says. We both know who that is. For someone considered to be so well-versed on hybrids, it's not a reach to assume that he would know a fugitive hybrid like Park Jimin."

On top of him, Jeongguk shifts to face Seokjin and confirm his partner's words. "Professor Kim Seokjin, huh. Interestingly enough, you're right. I've read some of his works on hybrid psychology. They're _shit_ , but the public loves him, so he'll fetch a nice ransom when we take him in."

Taehyung doesn't even have to look up to sense the said man's annoyance. But of course, talking back like he did to the limo driver is out of the question.

"And the younger one?"

_The younger one_ is an alias clearly addressing Taehyung. He grits his teeth in frustration as the conversation passes airily over his head.

Yoongi lets out an exasperated sigh. "Well, it's self-explanatory, isn't it? He obviously knows Jimin because _only Jimin_ would make friends with someone like that. _But you would know_. The moment you saw this guy's face, you knew it was him, Jimin's human friend. You just have weird methods of confirming your own speculations, which is beyond me."

"Call them weird, but they work." Jeongguk shrugs, before abruptly standing up. "Well, our objectives have been reached. Doctor Seokjin here can be ransomed and we can give Taehyung to Jimin like we promised. The guns we stole from the armored vehicle will be enough to tide us over for Namjoon's underground auction. Knock them out, Yoongi. We'll carry them manually back to the hideout and meet up with the others."

Enlightenment comes in due form: Jeongguk did know Jimin then. But more importantly, the light patter of foot steps confirms that Jeongguk is walking away from him. Taehyung lifts himself onto his knees and turns around, rebounding from the near-death experience for the purpose of confirming something.

"Wait _—Jeongguk, right?_ " He sees only Jeongguk's noncommittal back from here, but the call of a name seems to capture the hybrid's attention. If Taehyung squints in the darkness, he thinks he can see a pair of ears and the extension of a tail.

The hybrid half-turns to look at him. Only a third of his body is lit up by the ambiance of the campfire and it's too dark to make out any distinctive features.

"You never answered Seokjin's question. Are you Panther?"

"Panther? Is that what the government dogs have decided to call me? Flattering. I knew the _photos_ would pique their interest, but not to the extent where they'd give me my own code name."

Suddenly, it all clicks together like a well-made puzzle.

Taehyung resists the urge to make eye contact with Seokjin, though the practically of the need is irrelevant enough. It's obvious that the man and his colleagues have been played like fools. The photos were a set-up and they had been lured here by Jeongguk's own plot. Although in the end, he presumes that Seokjin's own objectives have been met.

Two major questions have been answered this night:

Is Panther, a highly intelligent hybrid, looking to pursue diplomacy with humans? That had to be a resounding _no_.

Is Panther closely associated with Jimin? An affirmative.

Now, a new one came to the forefront of Taehyung's mind, and Seokjin's as he is sure.

What, now?

He's unable to elaborate on the thought when a separate round of foot steps sounds behind him. His eyes remain fixed on Jeongguk's form, but it is Yoongi who addresses him from behind.

"Sorry, kid. This is going to sting like crazy when you wake up. Tell Jimin I went easy on you, okay?"

Taehyung frowns, about to question the motive behind the request when he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head. Eye lids fluttering, he realizes that he had been administered something by the hybrid. Either, some drug dosage or maybe even a chop to a pressure point. Who knew.

He remembers the last visual imprint in his mind before it all fades to black:

Struck at just a right angle by the residual light from the campire, he processes the sight of half-turned Jeongguk's profile as he begins to move away. Just like in the photo. A view complimented by features in the form of jet-black hair swept breezily off the forehead, and a slightly sloped nose that gave off a noble impression. With that, Taehyung wonders woozily how so much power and beauty could be contained in one person.

Losing consciousness via vaguely painful means doesn't seem so bad when the lights go out on that note.


End file.
